Sesshoumaru and Kagome Collection
by imanewme
Summary: These chapters were independently posted for Ebony Silks, a LiveJournal community dedicated to the Sess/Kag pairing. Each chapter is a stand alone bit, and the chapters are posted in the order they were written. I've rated the story M for some naughtiness
1. Kagome's Gifts

Sesshoumaru/Kagome Drabble and Oneshot Collection

A/N: This is a collection of small bits. It starts with my first fanfic piece, and continues as the challenges in the LiveJournal Community EbonySilks prompts progress. These pieces are random, and not related to each other. Each Chapter was written for a different week's prompt.

Read, Review, Enjoy! - Ima

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Title: Kagome's Gifts

"Rin, I have something for you," Kagome riffled through her yellow backpack. Out of it emerged a big blue box.

"IIIEeeeee!" Rin spun around in a circle, hugging the box happily. "All for me, 'Gome?"

"Yes, Rin, all for you, but don't eat it all at once, 'k?" Kagome couldn't help but grin as the girl ripped into the box and eagerly began munching on its contents.

"Hn."

"Now was that a good 'Hn' or a bad 'Hn'?" Kagome spun around to meet Sesshoumaru head on, knowing the sound to mean disapproval of some kind. Kagome couldn't stop herself from asking. The game was getting a bit old. What was the problem _this_ time?

"And just who is this 'Tony the Tiger'?" Sessoumaru narrowed his eyes just a bit.

"Wha..?" Kagome couldn't suppress her giggle. Really, she hadn't thought of it. Of course Mr. _Dog Demon_ himself wouldn't approve of his young ward eating from a box with a _cat_ on it.

As Sessoumaru lifted one eyebrow, Kagome fell into a complete laughing fit. After all, if this was his reaction to Frosted Flakes, his reaction his gift of Alpha Bits was going to be priceless.


	2. The Bet

_Title: The Bet_

_Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

"You what?"

Kagome could not suppress the giggles that were rising to the surface. Surely her demon lord was joking. It just couldn't be.

"This Sesshoumaru does not go back on his word."

He would never admit it, but he honestly didn't know what was so funny. It was bad enough he'd lost the bet, now his Kagome was laughing at him, too? Really, the day wasn't going as planned.

"Do you even know what you're in for?" Kagome snickered, "I mean, I know you and Inuyasha have patched things up and all, but you have no idea what…"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms with one fluid motion. "Then inform me," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, inches from Kagome's face. "Whatever it is, I can learn."

"Oh no, you got yourself into this, and I'm afraid I can't get you out, " Kagome smiled. "This is between you and Inuyasha."

"You better listen to your mate," Inuyasha warned, just walking up on the two, but well aware of the topic of conversation, "she really can't get you out of this. I just made the reservation. There's good news, brother. They can work you in today."

Kagome had been holding on to the idea that maybe the whole situation was a rouse. She thought for sure the joke was on her somehow, but seeing the gleam in Inuyasha's eyes confirmed the worst: Sesshoumaru had indeed lost the bet.

Suddenly serious, Kagome straightened up in Sesshoumaru's grip. Do you want me to give you something? All I have is Tylenol, but it's better than nothing. Oh yes, and you may want to take an ice pack with you.

Sesshoumaru had to start at Kagome's sudden seriousness. The look was not lost on Inuyasha, who suddenly bent over in laughter a few feet from the pair.

"So, Kagome, what is this _Brazilian wax job_ I have to do?"

"Come here, " Kagome pulled on a strand of silver hair. Taking the cue, Sesshoumaru leaned into his mate as she quietly whispered into her demon's ear. The silence that followed the exchange was palpable and electric. Stepping back from Kagome slowly, he turned to Inuyasha, eyes bleeding red.

With a squeek Inuyasha fled the room, laughing hysterically. Sure, he had a beating in store, but to have _finally_ got one up on his big brother was worth every blow.


	3. Purple Polka Dots

Title: Purple Polka Dots

Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched with feigned disinterest as the Miko arranged the load beside the well. When she seemed satisfied that all was in order, she hopped in the well again.

"_What all does this Miko bring?"_ he asked himself. The girl visited her own era every month or so and her return was always the same: repeated trips back and forth to bring more and more stuff. Sesshoumaru always enjoyed watching this from his hidden spot in the trees near the clearing. He never missed an opportunity to watch the feisty Miko order his insufferable half brother around.

"Kagome, what do you bring all this crap for?" Inuyasha's complaining had not stopped since the whole event started an hour ago. "There better be some ramen in all this, wench," he grumbled.

The Miko simply ignored Inuyasha's grumblings as she arranged the latest load into a neat pile next to the one they had brought back only minutes before. Straightening up and smoothing out her odd green outfit, Kagome huffed and turned to Inuyasha with a wide smile. "Inuyasha, there's only one more trip left. You can handle this. Besides, have you ever known me not to return with your precious ramen? Let's go!" Soon the Miko was bounding over the well's edge. Inuyasha hung his head for a moment, then followed her down the well.

"Disgraceful." Sessoumaru sniffed. Having watched the proceedings for almost an hour, Sessoumaru decided he'd had enough of this curiosity and leaped to the ground to investigate. He wouldn't get caught. He's faster than the both of them combined, and besides, this Sessoumaru answers to no one.

Picking through the bags, Sesshoumaru was completely fascinated. He'd never seen such a collection of colorful and oddly shaped items. The Miko was clearly a potion master, indeed, for all the bottles of liquids she carried. Opening a smaller bottle and taking a whiff, Sesshoumaru was nearly overcome by a decidedly strong burning sensation to his nasal passages. _"The odd Miko accomplished all this?"_ he thought. _"She must be an accomplished potion master, indeed." _ Being a poison master himself, he found the revelation oddly arousing. _"There is more to this one than meets the eye."_

Opening the yellow backpack, Sesshoumaru spotted a small box covered with brightly colored paper. Picking it up, Sesshoumaru gave it a sniff.

"Ahem."

Setting his face to the trademark impassive look, Sesshoumaru hid his horror at being discovered.

"What are YOU doing here," Inuyasha growled.

"This Sessoumaru does not answer to you." Sessoumaru countered.

Kagome inserted herself in between the brothers. "Stop it. I won't have this fighting. Not today." Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome pointed to the village. "Take your load to Kaede's hut. I'll find out what this is about."

"No way!" Inuyasha growled, "I'm not going to leave you here with that bas.."

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice had an all too familiar edge to it. "Don't make me say it."

To Sesshoumaru's disappointment Inuyasha complied. He was rather looking forward to watching the Miko "sit" his brother up close in personal, but it wasn't meant to be. Not today.

"So?" Kagome leveled her eyes to Sesshoumaru's cold stare. "Care to explain yourself?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not."

"Do you have a particular interest in that box?" Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru had forgotten momentarily about the decorated box he still held in his clawed hand. Holding it up to study it more closely, he decided to ask a few questions of his own. "What is this, Miko?"

"That," she huffed, "is a present for your brother. Now hand it here." Kagome reached out her hand expectantly.

At the mention of Inuyasha Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "No."

"What?" Kagome could not believe this demon. "Give it here. Now."

"I will not." His brother did not deserve such extravagance.

Keeping her angry stare on the arrogant demon lord before her, Kagome thought out her options. He was much stronger and faster than her, so snatching the box wasn't going to be an option. _"It's not really anything important,"_ she reasoned, _"it's only a gag gift for Inuyasha."_ With a flash of inspiration, Kagome decided it mattered not to her which Inu brother succumbed to the gag.

Putting on her best doe eyed look Kagome feigned defeat. "But it's personal," she whined. "Inuyasha will be so disappointed if I don't give him that box."

"Then you most certainly won't get it back." Sesshoumaru fell for the trap.

"Please" Kagome pleaded.

"No."

She knew she had him hooked. _"Now to reel him in"_ she thought.

"Okay." She sighed in defeat, "You can have the box. But," she looked up at him firmly, "you must put the contents of the box to its intended use."

Sensing the tables had shifted, Sesshoumaru briefly wondered if he were being had. _"Impossible"_ his more stubborn side insisted, _"this Miko can do nothing to you, no matter how accomplished she is with potions."_

Kagome was quick to notice his hesitation. "What's the matter?" she asks, "are you afraid you're not going to know what it is?"

"Don't be stupid." Sesshoumaru retorted_. "This Sesshoumaru is outsmarted by no one, especially a human Miko."_ In a flash he unwrapped and opened the box. An odd piece of leather fell out. It was predominately white, but it was covered in purple polka dots. On closer inspection, they appeared to be. . .

"They're called lederhosen." Kagome supplied. "They're an item of clothing for men from my era."

Sesshoumaru merely raised one thin eyebrow, never taking his eyes off the odd piece of clothing. "They will not fit this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grinned. "A deal's a deal, Sesshoumaru, or have you no honor?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed. Surely she didn't mean for him to wear this?

--

That evening Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku crouched behind a rather large bush to watch after Kagome. "She does need protection, after all," Inuyasha had argued, but the real reason was that Kagome had promised that she would have Sesshoumaru make a fool of himself, and frankly that was a show Inuyasha was not going to miss. Kagome stood with her back to her friends with her hands on her hips.

"Hurry up!" she barked at the bushes ahead of her. "I'm not going to wait all night, and besides, we have a deal!"

A very pissed off Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing. Although he was standing proud and tall as if to convey that the situation was completely in control, the absurdity was far more evident. The white and purple pants were obviously far too small for the imposing demon lord. Sango blushed and turned away, and Miroku tackled Inuyasha to the ground, covering his mouth before the laughter escaped and disclosed their presence.

It was too late. A low growl rumbled in his chest when he heard the commotion directly behind the Miko. "You tricked me, Miko."

"I most certainly did not." Kagome stomped her foot. "You agreed to use whatever in the box the way it was meant to be used. It's clothing. You wear it. We never negotiated who would see."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled read for an instant as the three friends sheepishly emerged from the bushes behind Kagome. Miroku still had a firm hand over Inuyasha's mouth, but the giggles were escaping.

"Miko." Sesshoumau's voice was low and dangerous, "I am going to destroy these lederhosen."

"You can't do that!" Kagome snapped. "you'd be naked!"

"Acceptable."

The short purple and white pants began to sizzle and smolder, and much to Kagome's shock, they burned away from Sesshoumaru's body leaving nothing of him to her imagination. Miroku gasped. Letting go of Inuyasha, he quickly covered the slayers eyes instead. Inuyasha, finally free of the monk's grasp, could not contain himself. All he could do was roll on the ground, tears squeezing from his eyes in his laughing fit.

Kagome, on the other hand, was in complete awe of the demon lord's form. Her eyes slowly took him in, traveling down his chest and abs, pausing not too briefly at his large erection. In a flash, Sesshoumau was at Kagome's side. With a smirk, he lifted the Miko into his arms. "Now who has the better of whom?" He asked.

"Um, er… well, " Kagome stammered, but she could not answer.

Sesshoumaru could smell the thick scent of her arousal. _ "Clearly she finds this Sesshoumaru pleasing to look at," _he thought. Without a word he lifted her to the sky and headed west.

"_Now who has the last laugh?"_ He thought. "You're coming with me."


	4. Higurashi, Inc

_Title: Higurashi, Inc._

_Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

"Come in!"

Kagome smoothed down the lapels of her suit jacket and did her best to paint on yet another friendly smile. She was really disappointed in her day. It was bad enough her entire day was blocked for interviews, but she never dreamed the interviewees themselves could be so taxing on her already frazzled nerves.

It was bad enough she had gone nearly a month without an assistant and although the receptionist at the large surgery center was doing an impressive job keeping Kagome's schedule from becoming over-filled, the cheerful young college grad had refused her offer of the promotion, citing that he was "simply delighted" with his current status at Higurashi, Inc. With each passing interview, Kagome wished more and more that Jokotsu had taken the promotion.

"_Kami, don't let this be another simpering kiss-ass.."_ Kagome thought to herself as the door to her large corner office opened.

"I trust you found the building without any trouble," Kagome began, "I know this part of town can be a challenge to navi…"

Until that moment she really hadn't bothered to look at her visitor but when she did she found herself speechless. Before her was a very tall, very pale, very _beautiful_ specimen of a male. His impossibly long silver hair was neatly pulled into a pony-tail. He was dressed in an impossibly white suit accented with a blood red tie. His amber eyes were cold and piercing.

Lifting an eyebrow to Kagome's silence, the interviewee broke the silence.

"I trust your time is far too valuable to spend admiring this Sesshoumaru."


	5. Who's the Boss?

_Title: Who's the Boss?_

_Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes.Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Had anyone seen the twinkle in Kagome's eyes, they would have known instantly that she was up to no good. Snickering softly to herself, she quietly removed the packaging from the roll of duct tape.

When she first landed the job at Taisho Enterprises, she had been thrilled. The pay was excellent; the benefit package was out of this world, and for a few weeks Kagome completely relished in the eye candy her boss was providing her.

Sesshoumaru was a beautiful specimen of a male. Tall and muscular, he instantly dominated any room simply by arriving. His eyes, cool and calculating, never missed a single detail. He had a penchant for perfection, and while this had been attractive in the beginning, this was the very thing that Kagome no longer could endure.

Kagome was a seasoned assistant and no stranger to the high pressures of working for powerful bosses with big egos, but Sesshoumaru had proven to be the undoing of her sanity. It wasn't that he barked his orders to her like an overgrown Doberman or that he demanded excellence. Oh no, it was that he demanded perfection and Kagome had had it.

He demanded his tea be served at precisely at 62 degrees Celsius, served in a spot free clear glass teacup, and that it was prepared by steeping precisely 3 ounces of leaves for exactly 92 seconds. He only allowed medium sized gold paper clips be used in his office and that all post-it notes be canary yellow. Kagome was not allowed to "clutter" her workspace with any pictures or flowers. Even her attire was monitored, as she was only allowed to wear black skirts that came just below her kneecap and white shirts with sleeves.

After 18 months of following the rather long list of rules demanded by her boss, Kagome finally decided enough was enough. That didn't mean she had to leave without saying a thing, though. No, Kagome's spirit would not be broken. She had to have her revenge, and she was going to find it in a 200Y roll of duct tape.

"He may be beautiful, and he may be the boss, but that doesn't mean he has to be an asshole," Kagome muttered to herself. Taking one last look around the office to make sure "his royal hiney" was not in, Kagome went to work. After an hour her task was complete and nothing seemed amiss in his lavish yet understated office. Brushing off her skirt and straightening her blouse, Kagome went back to her work station and waited.

Kagome's timing had been impeccable. As if on cue, Sesshoumaru strode into the office, barking out a string of people for Kagome to call and remind about the next meeting. "Hai" was her reply, but she could not conceal the giddy lilt in her voice. Stopping mid sentence, Sesshoumaru studied his young assistant's face.

"Is there a problem, Miss Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No sir, there is not."

"Well then stop looking like a schoolgirl who has just passed her exams. We maintain a certain level of decorum around here, and its best you remember that."

"Hai" Kagome replied quietly, sobering up quickly. The excitement in her would not have to wait much longer.

Turning sharply on his heel, Sesshoumaru entered his office to prepare for his 10:22 a.m. tea. His schedule was running perfectly, or so he thought. As he sat in his office chair, it immediately sank to the floor. The tall proud CEO nearly fell over backwards. A growl escaped his lips, and Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to bite back her giggles. The fun had begun.

Sesshoumaru stood up, and his chair immediately popped up to the highest setting where he kept it. Seeing it had returned to its normal height, he sat again, only to sink nearly to the floor yet again. A louder growl rumbled in his chest and he pushed his chair away in frustration. "This Sesshoumaru can stand," he thought to himself. Leaning over his pc, Sesshoumaru moved the mouse to begin sorting through his e-mails. The computer did not respond. Using more speed and force than necessary, he pushed his mouse back and forth across the brick red mouse pad. Nothing. The cursor did not even wiggle. Snarling, Sesshoumaru reached for his desk drawer for a pen and paper. The drawer would not open. Pulling harder and snarling louder, Sesshoumaru reached for his filing cabinet drawer to retrieve a spare desk key.

Even Kagome jumped as a loud crack rang through the office. Eyes bleeding red, Sesshoumaru inspected the filing cabinet. The only thing remaining of the firecracker was the string taped to the drawer of the cabinet and the string taped to the side of the cabinet facing away from the desk.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stood in Sesshoumaru's office doorway with an evil smirk, twirling the roll of duct tape on her finger.

"What is the meaning of this!"

As Kagome stood there laughing, Sesshoumaru flipped his chair over. The stretch of duct tape clearly had the adjustment handle locked in the open position. He grabbed his mouse and flipped it over, finding the small piece of tape firmly attached over the red optical light. Pushing his desk away from the wall he found the final damning evidence: tape securing his desk drawers shut.

Turning his back to his laughing assistant, Sesshoumaru stared out the window and tried to even his breathing. Kagome returned to her desk and retrieved her handbag. She only made it a few steps when he finally spoke.

"Why?"

The question caught Kagome off guard. She expected had ranting and raving and raised voices. The tone and volume of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth to answer, but found no words. She snapped her mouth shut, deciding it better not to answer. After a long pregnant pause, Kagome finally found her voice.

"I suppose this means I'm fired."

Without a word and moving with a seemingly inhuman speed, Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's wrist in his large neatly manicured hand. Before Kagome could process his actions, he leaned over and kissed her forcefully. Keeping her wrist tightly in his grasp he pulled away from the kiss. He was nose to nose with her, so close she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"No one has challenged this Sesshoumaru in a long time." Leaning in closer, Sesshoumaru grazed a fang along Kagome's jaw line and growled. "I think it's time this Sesshoumaru showed you who is boss."


	6. Pink Eye

_Title: Pink Eye_

_Warning: this piece is naughty!  
_

_Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Kagome moaned as she put yet another warm wet rag on her puffy eyes.

"Conjunctivitis." The doctor told her, "You probably know it as 'pink eye'."

"What! Pink eye? You've got to be kidding. That's what kids get, not adults!"

"Miss Higurashi, although it is more common for children to contract conjunctivitis, it's not that unusual for adults to get it, too. Do you have any children?"

"No."

"Do you work in a profession where there are a lot of children around?"

"No."

"Well, at any rate, you've somehow gotten a very unusual strain of bacteria in your eyes. Tell me, Miss Higurashi, did something poke you in the eye shortly before the symptoms appeared?"

Kagome blushed as the previous night of passion danced in her memory. The nibbles, the kisses, and Sesshoumaru's very large erection in her face... blushing instantly, Kagome shook her head no quickly.

"Ah well, then, we'll just have to wait for the culture to come back from the lab. Until then, put these drops in your eye three times a day. We'll call you if the results tell us you need something stronger, okay?"

"Thank you, doctor."


	7. One Letter, Big Difference

_Title: One letter, big difference.  
_

_Warning: This bit is naughty!_

_Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Sesshoumaru quirked one slender eyebrow as he read the note Kagome left him on the refrigerator door. Kagome was in a hurry, again. The hand-written note scrawled on the flowery notepad paper was barely legible.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the prospect of the hunt before him. "I suppose it's nice she keeps this Sesshoumaru guessing," he thought as he read over her note again.

It was a game that they played frequently. She would leave him a note with an obscure clue and he would immediately be on the prowl to either find. It was a light-spirited game, and Sesshoumaru liked it far more than he would ever admit.

He never knew when a note would pop up. Sometimes it was on the refrigerator, as it was today, and other times the note would appear in places only he would find them, such as stuffed in his left shoe. One thing that never failed; finding Kagome was always a sweet reward.

One day the note had resembled something hastily drawn in a game of Pictionary. She drew a flower and a sun, and he immediately knew she had gone to the garden. One day the note simply read, "children" and he knew she had gone to the park to play with Souta's daughter. Sometimes she simply drew an object on the note and wrote "please" in the corner. She rarely stumped him. Even so, he played along, and Kagome's light laughter when he found her would always make the trip worthwhile.

Sesshoumaru looked at the note again. For the first time ever, he had not a clue what Kagome's note meant. Sesshoumaru folded the note and put it in his pocket. The search was on. So was his arousal.

First he walked to the local library. He scouted out every meeting room in anticipation, but with no success. Clearly his first thought on the note had been wrong.

So, Sesshoumaru stopped by the local antique book store instead. He searched every corner, and every secluded room, but still, he did not find Kagome. She was getting better at this game, he noted, and his mouth watered with anticipation.

He looked in the cyber-café, behind the news stand, and even under the billboard advertising the local college, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Disappointed, he returned home.

Quietly walking through the house, Sesshoumaru looked in every room. The kitchen, the living room, the dining area, the pantry, even the laundry room was empty. Methodically he made his way through the house, finally ending up in the master bedroom.

The smallest giggle gave her away. He smirked and opened the door. He found her, and much to his delight, she was wearing a stunningly red silky negligee.

"You found me!" Kagome giggled again. "What took you so long?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the note and quirked a brow again. "This Sesshoumaru will always find you."

Looking down at the note again, he decided he just had to ask. "But what is the meaning of this note? 'Preposition'? "

"Preposition?" Kagome sputtered between gales of laughter. "It doesn't say 'preposition' dearest, it says 'proposition!"

In a flash he was on her, pinning her arms to the bed as she continued laughing. He nuzzled her neck and took nips at her ears until her laughter was quieted by small pants of anticipation. Kagome moaned as he slowly grazed his nails down her side, slicing the nightgown and exposing her fully to him.

"This Sesshoumaru has several _prepositions_ for you," he purred.

"This Sesshoumaru has you **on** the bed." Tracing his tongue down her neck and swirling it around a pert nipple he continued, "And this Seshoumau will have you **beneath** him." Kissing a trail down her abdomen, he stopped to murmur against her belly button. "And this Sesshoumaru will stay **beside** you."

Kagome gasped as he took a long lick along her very wet arousal. Looking up into her eyes, and with a teasing nip to her clit he continued, "And this Sesshoumaru will continue **until** you are **beyond** your highest peak!"


	8. Perspective

_Title: Perspective_

_Kagome doesn't know when to shut up. _

_Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

"It's indecent I tell you!"

Sesshoumaru quirked one eyebrow and peered at Kagome.

"I mean, really! Does YOUR BROTHER even care what it looks like? He's prancing around all over the forest with.. with.. that girl! She's only a child, I tell you, but she follows him around like some lost puppy! Does he even realize how much of a pedophile it makes him look like? He just walks around the forest all day long and that child is always right there, two steps behind him. The villagers are starting to talk, you know?"

Kagome huffed and continued her pacing. "Just yesterday I overheard someone ask Kaede just what that girl does for him. Really, Sesshoumaru, you should talk to him! There are several families in the village who really want a daughter and could take much better care of her than Inuyasha!"

After a long pause, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but just then a very pregnant Rin appeared around the corner with a large smile.

"Just what is Lord Sesshoumaru supposed to say, Lady Kagome?"


	9. Memories

_Title: Memories_

_Warning: This is sad. _

_Read, Enjoy, Review! - Ima  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Kagome wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror and sighed at her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and dark. A lump formed in her throat yet again as she tried to mentally piece together the day ahead.

There were so many details to face, and Kagome wasn't sure she could handle it. The very act of getting out of bed had been her first challenge, then getting to the bathroom, then taking a long hot shower. More and more decisions were presenting themselves, and she hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

She deftly pulled the wide toothed comb through her long impossibly black hair. Should she wear her hair up or down? Kagome closed her eyes.

_Long elegant claws traced up her cheek, making her shudder and her knees betray her. Deft kisses and nips to her neck while long fingers flowed through her hair. . . _

Down. She would wear her hair down, she decided. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her wet hair to temporarily get it out of the way, she glanced down at the make-up in the wicker basket on the toilet. "How much make-up is appropriate on a day like today," she whispered to the quickly dissipating steam.

_A moistened towel gently swabbed across her face as she stared into the deepest golden eyes in the world. "You are perfect just as you are, Kagome."_

No, she decided, quickly grabbing up the SPF 30 moisturizer. No make-up today. Only the essentials: sunscreen and clear lip gloss. Her fingers lingered over her cheeks as she smoothed on the unscented cream. She closed her eyes and swallowed the tears back yet again. She must continue. So much relied on her strength, and she couldn't afford to lose control. Not today.

Kagome wrapped a large white towel around her nude body and stepped into the master bedroom. Her skin broke out into tiny bumps as she moved from the steamy warmth left behind by the shower and stepped into the bedroom now bright with morning sunlight. Placing one hand on the closet handle and resting her forehead against the door, Kagome bit back her tears. Another hurdle she had not anticipated: choosing her dress.

Taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly pulled open the closet door. As her eyes slid open, she could not stop the tears from welling up at the sight of the brilliant white kimono accented with the familiar red pattern. Unable to stop herself, she ran her hand over the silk and through the large white fur stole beside. Her eyes landed on another white kimono.

"_This is for you, my mate" he said. Her eyes widened as she unfolded the tissue in the large red box. Brilliant white and red silk slipped over her hands and she squealed in delight. "It's just like yours!" "I know," he said._

Yes. This was what she would wear today. She pulled the silken kimono from the closet and slipped it on. Pulling her arms around her and inhaling deeply, she relished how the fabric slipped across her, enveloping her in a full body caress.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kagome shuddered. She was running out of time. "Bah, time means nothing anymore," she whispered.

_His eyes glittered as she seductively glided to the bed. Her body glowed. She was nude but for the red and impossibly tall high heels. Tossing her head to one side, she whispers, "the guests are gone and I'm all yours." "You always were mine," he growled, eyes beginning to bleed red._

She went to the closet and pulled out the red high heels. Untraditional it may be to wear red shoes to a funeral, Kagome could think of nothing more appropriate.

"For you my love," she sighed and left the empty bedroom. Today was the day she said goodbye for the last time.


	10. Pop

_Title: Pop!_

_Written for a community challenge.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru does not do bubbles."

Kagome smiled wickedly. "That's because you don't know how." To make her point, Kagome blew another large bubble.

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl and wondered for the 100th time that day just what Kagome saw in that sticky, sugary, pink goo. Looking away and putting on his best "bored" face, Sesshoumaru stated his case again.

"This Sesshoumaru does not blow bubbles, nor do I chew that insufferable pink stuff you call 'Bazooka.'"

Kagome giggled and blew another bubble. Inhaling it with a crisp "pop" she smiled and said, "That's because 'this Sesshoumaru' hasn't tried."

Just as Kagome was blowing yet another bubble, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her nose to nose with him. Before he could tell Kagome just what he thought of this "Bazooka" her bubble popped, covering his face and bangs in sticky wet goo.

"Oops." Kagome eeped.

His eyes bled red, and he pulled her in closer. "This Sesshoumaru is not amused."


	11. Fine Art

Title: Fine Art

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Drabble

Word count: 244

Rating: G  
Warnings: Super sappy sweet with cherries on top!

AU/Canon: A/U  
Theme: Adorable

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened and Sesshoumaru's back stiffened as the couple viewed the next exhibit. Visiting the art gallery had been Kagome's idea. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly and mentally kicked himself again for agreeing to this trip.

There before them was an ancient painting of a tiny naked infant curled up asleep by a gigantic white dog. The infant had a perfectly angelic look on his face, and a tiny crescent moon adorned his forehead. His pale complexion drew attention to the magenta stripes adorning his cheeks.

"Is that. . . " Kagome began, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.

"It is!" she squealed. "It's so adorable! Oh Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell me someone had painted baby pictures of you!"

"There's no way to be sure it is this Sesshoumaru painted here," Sesshoumaru sniffed. "Besides, might I remind you, Miko, that this Sesshoumaru is not human and therefore was never a 'baby."

Kagome snickered and tossed her ebony hair. Lacing an arm around his neck and planting a kiss on his forehead, she flashed him a winning smile.

"Well, okay, Mr. Dog Demon, why didn't you tell me there were _puppy_ pictures of you then?" Kagome giggled, "Besides, this _is_ a picture of you. Who else would have those markings?"

"Hn."

"It's nice to know what our son will look like," Kagome ventured.

Sesshoumaru pulled back suddenly, "Our son?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru," Kagome lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, "I'm pregnant."


	12. Descriptions of the Beloved

Title: Descriptions of the Beloved

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Romance

Word count: 320

Rating: PG-13 ish  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Royalty

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

The night sky was impossibly dark and decorated by bright twinkling stars. There were no clouds, and not a single tree obscured the view from the top of the jagged cliff. A gentle breeze caressed her cheek. So overcome by the beauty, she held her breath and tried not to blink for fear of missing a single moment.

"It's beautiful," she finally breathed.

A long tapered claw traced down her cheek and she shivered. Gooseflesh rose on her arms as the claw continued down her neck and across a collarbone and continued down her torso to her waist. A large pale hand pulled her back into a hard, yet warm wall of muscle. Kagome relaxed in Sesshoumaru's firm hold. She turned just enough to lay her ear over his chest and listen to the heartbeat within.

"How could anyone think you cold?" she murmured, inhaling his scent deeply. "Even your scent is warm."

Sesshoumaru stiffened and shifted slightly. Gripping her waist tighter he leaned down. "I am cold, Miko" he warned, lips inches from the shell of her ear.

"Passionate," she challenged.

"Calculating," he countered.

"Intense," she continued.

"Deadly," he purred in her ear.

"Elegant," she sighed.

Sesshoumaru leaned in further nibbling on her jaw line in response. He smiled to himself as she responded to his touch, a fresh new flush appearing on her already heated cheeks. She leaned into his torso, digging her heels into the grass as she snaked an arm over her head and around his neck.

"Regal." Kagome amended.

Sesshoumaru conceded the argument with his silence. He rested his chin on top of her head and the pair silently admired the perfect night sky. Sesshoumaru buried his nose in the crown of her head and savored her scent and the soft texture of her long ebony locks. Leaning down further and kissing behind her ear, he broke the silence.

"And you, Kagome, are simply divine."


	13. Sneaky Sesshoumaru

Title: Sneaky Sesshoumaru

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Humor

Word count: 766

Rating: PG13  
Warnings: This is all in good fun, my friends.  
AU/Canon: AU, set in Cannon Setting  
Theme: Nii-San

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Excitement welled up in Kagome's chest as Sesshoumaru passed over her and Inuyasha. Waving heartily, she called out to the beautiful demon dressed in white, "hello nii-san!"

For the first time in over 200 years Sesshoumaru physically paused mid-air and gaped at the pair below. Shock was etched in his expression as the young girl broke into giggles at the sight. There was no way he was going to let this pass; his visit with Rin could wait. Slowly he sank to the ground and lighted in front of the young miko.

"Ah get out of here, you big dumbass, can't you see we're having a moment here?" Inuyasha exploded.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked at his younger sibling. He stepped in front of Inuyasha to peer into the girl's face. There was no mistaking it, this was the same girl who disappeared three years ago. His gamble had paid off.

"You called me nii-san," he stated plainly.

Kagome's heart caught in her throat. She was speechless, but her fire-rat clad friend was not.

"You bastard, I said, we're having a moment here!"

Sesshoumaru faced Inuyasha and grinned widely. "Have I ever taught you about the proper mating rights of our kind?" he questioned.

Inuyasha's face flushed in embarrassment. "Keh, What do you care?"

"I care, dear BROTHER, because I'm the eldest sibling."

"Uh, excuse me," Kagome raised her hand to wave at the brothers, "What does being the elder sibling have to do with anything?"

"What that means," Sesshoumaru's smile widened more, "Is that he can't mate until I do."

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

"That's bullshit!" Inuyasha spat out.

"I'm afraid he's right," a gentle voice pipped in.

"Miroku! How are.. I mean, how do you. . . I mean, well, tell me what you mean?" Kagome sputtered.

Miroku ran his hand through his black silky hair.

"Well, Kagome, Inuyasha, I've been learning about the Inu way from Sesshoumaru. He stops by every week after checking up on Rin."

"I don't give a shit about tradition," Inuyasha began, but a look from Miroku cut him short. "I don't like that look, Miroku."

Miroku turned to Sesshoumaru and shrugged. "I'll tell them if you want, but you'd probably be better at explaining the consequences."

"Consequences!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried.

Uncomfortable with the silence when Sesshoumaru didn't answer, Miroku tried to answer the question in his friends' eyes.

"Well, uh, it seems as if Inus are born with a special trait to preserve their power blood line." Miroku ventured. "Uh, if you two uh, try to have kids before Sesshoumaru has any, then, uh, it will be uh, unsuccessful. You do want kids, don't you Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to imagine what life in the feudal era would be like without any children of her own. If she and Inuyasha were bound and didn't have children, then the villagers would think the union was cursed. Then visions of the handsome Western Lord came in to view. 'Ah yes,' she thought, 'this will be interesting.'

Kagome opened her eyes suddenly and looked directly at Sesshoumaru. "Yes, we want children," she stated plainly. "What do we have to do?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and the cheesiest grin ever spread across his face. "Well, you could wait until I found a suitable mate for myself," he began.

"Damnit, Sesshoumaru, she ain't got that kind of time!" Inuyasha barked. "You're the pickiest asshole I've ever seen. You'd find something wrong with every potential mate just to spite me!"

"Inuyasha, be quiet." Kagome began. "Are there other options?" she asked.

Miroku, who had been fidgiting for the entire conversation, spoke again, "Uh, I think I need to check on my wife. She's pretty busy with our children and all."

Kagome watched Miroku scurry away in amusement. "Well," she continued, "are there other options?"

Sesshoumaru practically beamed at her question. He had waited for three years for this moment. All those nights talking to Miroku telling him about the fake "mating" rituals of Inu demons had panned out exactly as planned. The miko would be his, and she was going to be his willingly.

"There is only one other way. This Sesshoumaru's pup must be your first born."

Kagome tried to remain somber at his suggestion while Inuyasha hurled insults at his brother. Sure, she had fantasized many an erotic scenario with Inuyasha, however, she had entertained other fantasies as well. It seemed the fates were in her favor. Mustering all the seriousness she could and squaring her shoulders, she took Inuyasha's hand.

"We'll do it." Kagome said.


	14. Easter Eggs

Title: Easter Eggs

Author: Imanewme

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 260

Rating: Mostly G.

Warnings: None

AU/Cannon: Cannon-ish.

Written for Ebony Silks. This should have been the first story in the collection, but I didn't get it in there.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

"Damnit Sesshoumaru, can't you just have fun for once without picking it apart with that brain of yours? Arghhh..." Kagome was flustered by the demon lord's questions, again.

"You will explain this, Miko."

"Oh don't you 'Miko' me, mister. Now shut up and decorate the egg."

"I fail to see the logic in purple eggs."

"It's supposed to be _fun_ okay. F.U.N. Don't you even know what fun is?"

"Wasn't this morning _fun_, Miko?"

Kagome flushed bright pink and stomped her foot. "We are NOT discussing THAT in front of Rin, pervert!"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows, seemingly deep in thought. "So, purple eggs are fun?"

"Yes, they are." Kagome huffed.

"And then you hide them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes..." 'is he really getting it?' Kagome thought to herself.

"And after Rin finds them we eat chocolate rabbits?" For once, Sesshoumaru looked truly baffled.

"Yes!" Kagome was getting excited. Did he finally 'get' it?

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome's sudden excitement. "I'd rather have a real rabbit."

"Ugh! You're horrible!" Kagome smashed her purple and pink egg against the table in frustration.

Rin, who had been happily decorating eggs and watching the two argue again pipped up, "Lord Sessoumaru, can I have your chocolate rabbit then?"

Laughing, Kagome took Rin's hand. "Sure, Rin. You can have his chocolate rabbit. Let's go hide some eggs, shall we?"

The two skipped off into the field, baskets in hand, leaving Sessoumaru with the little cups of vinegar and dye that Kagome had brought with her.

"Hn." He thought, "The things I do for Rin."


	15. Say What?

Title: Say What?

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Nonsense

Word count: 1,254

Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Someone's probably OOC  
AU/Canon: AU  
Theme: Love Hurts

Written for Iycomedyclub

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I just like to play with the characters._

* * *

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow from behind the morning paper. He appeared to be immersed in the morning news, but in fact his ears were trained on Kagome's telephone conversation. Their anniversary was fast approaching. He knew she was planning something and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

She always tried to surprise him on their anniversary, and he always found out and ruined the surprise. It had become tradition, and this year was no different. She would make some plans for an exciting night out that would end as a steamy affair. She relished in making their love life exciting, and Sesshoumaru loved her for it.

He could not believe how careless Kagome was being this year. He thought she understood about his sensitive hearing, but apparently over time she had forgotten, because she was openly discussing her surprise anniversary plans with Sango on the phone that morning.

"Oh Sango, I know what my man likes," Kagome told her friend. "I know how to please my man. In fact, he's going to go crazy when he sees the plan. That man is inspired very easily. Don't let that stoic expression fool you."

Sesshoumaru smirked at this remark.

" I don't think he'll mind it if you and Miroku join us. The more the merrier, after all."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. Apparently there was a side to his sweet Kagome he hadn't seen. He entertained visions of conquest over the two women while Miroku looked on. Sango wasn't the traditional beauty, but she was cute. A flush of arousal washed over Sesshoumaru as he considered Sango's lithe and strong body. It would be worth suffering through having Miroku present to taste that forbidden fruit. If he were lucky, Kagome would appreciate Sango, too. Crossing his leg and re-arranging the paper, he tried to hide his growing erection should Kagome come into the room that moment.

"Oh yes, Sango, he's going to love it!" Kagome gushed. "I just know he's going to be surprised, too. Do you think he'll ever guess what we're planning?"

"_Yes, Miko, this Sesshoumaru will love it! This Sesshoumaru knows well enough what you're planning." _Sesshoumaru thought. His mouth watered as he entertained further fantasies of the two women mewling their pleasure under his touch.

"Oh I bought the appropriate attire and even a few tools!" Kagome squealed.

"_Tools?" _ Sesshoumaru's face remained expressionless as he considered that prospect. They had never used "tools" in the bedroom before. _"This could be interesting."_

"Oh that's a great idea!" Kagome squealed, "I never thought of using twine."

Sesshoumaru shifted again and tried to will his erection away before he stormed into their bedroom and took Kagome then and there. _"If I had known she was open to the idea of bondage, this Sesshoumaru would have tried it years ago."_

"Of course he has the proper clothes. If he shows up in something inappropriate, he can always change. It's not like we'll be out in public."

"_So this event's going to happen here,"_ Sesshoumaru thought with mild surprise. Kagome usually made her "surprise" anniversary plans away from home. _"Very clever, Kagome," _he thought, _"mixing it up a bit."_ His eyes narrowed as he considered what he would wear. A shopping trip was in order, and he would be sure to spare no expense for this outing.

"So tomorrow at 9 a.m. then? Don't forget to bring your tools, too!" Kagome said brightly and hung up the phone.

Kagome skipped around the corner and gasped. "So you overheard," she said with a hint of dejection. "Well, I guess it can't be helped," she said with a sigh, "You figure it out every year anyway. Just be sure you dress appropriately tomorrow morning, okay?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded, relieved that Kagome had not noticed his very aroused state. Tonight he was going to go out and buy some "attire" just for the occasion. After all, if Miroku was coming, Sesshoumaru needed to be sure he was dressed kinkier than the pervert. He was not going to be outdone.

That night Sesshoumaru went to the mall. As much as he hated the mall, he loved pleasing Kagome in the bedroom more. After wandering around for about an hour, he finally found what he was looking for. He hastily chose some boots, spurs, chaps and a leather vest. On his way to the checkout he spotted a riding crop. Fleeting visions of spanking Miroku with the odd shaped whip raced across his mind. _"I could get used to THAT idea," _he thought and snatched it off the shelf. The sooner he got out of the mall the better.

Sesshoumaru barely slept for the anticipation. The "event" would be in the morning, and he couldn't wait to see this hidden S&M side to the sweet woman at his side. Morning finally arrived, and Sesshoumaru merely acted surprised when Kagome sent him out on an errand.

"_Clearly she wants this Sesshoumaru to be out for awhile,"_ Sesshoumaru thought looking at his list. _"Manure, tomato posts, twine," _Sesshoumaru smirked as he read that item on the list, _"hand trowel, gloves, a hoe, and a garden hose. Hn. My Kagome is going to do some gardening this summer," _he thought.

His thoughts turned to confusion when he recalled what Kagome said that morning while handing him the list. "We'll need all of this for today's fun," she had said. Looking at the list again, Sesshoumaru inwardly shuddered. Kagome was taking the S&M thing a bit further than he had expected. Strange visions of smearing manure over Miroku and spanking him with his crop brought the smile back to his face. No matter how perverted and kinky this got, Sesshoumaru was willing to please his mate.

Kagome met him at the door when he returned. "Put that stuff on the back porch and change quickly," she told her mate, "Miroku and Sango are on the way." Looking down at herself Kagome frowned. "I suppose I should change, too, but you first" she said, shoving him through the bedroom door and pulling it shut behind him. "Please don't take too long!" She called through the closed door.

In a flash Sesshoumaru was in his new outfit. Leather chaps over worn jeans, the boots, the spurs, the leather jacket without the shirt. Picking up the crop he smirked and left the bedroom. The house was too quiet. Scenting the air he quickly realized that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were in the back yard.

Tossing his hair and smirking, Sesshoumaru went outside.

"Surpris….." The cheer fell short as the group took in Sesshoumaru's appearance.

Looking from one person to the next, Sesshoumaru felt his anger rising. Miroku was dressed in some faded jeans and a t-shirt. Kagome had on some old over-alls and was sporting a bandana around her long black hair. Sango also had on jeans and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. All had on gardening gloves and a gas tiller stood a few steps behind them.

Suddenly Kagome burst out laughing, "We're planting a garden for our anniversary Sesshoumaru. What did you think we were doing?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a surprised Kagome into his arms suddenly and smirked. "Maybe Sango and Miroku are planting a garden," he said, "but this Sesshoumaru will be planting his seed." Looking to Sango and Miroku he smirked again, "I expect to see you two done by lunch," he said and carried Kagome inside. This would be one anniversary he would make sure Kagome did not forget.


	16. Oops

Oops

Written as a direct challenge for ElegantPaws.

Kagome stomped across the apartment. She ripped her high heels off and tossed them in the corner. After reaching under her now un-tucked shirt and pulling out the bra, she flopped back on the bed and groaned.

Sesshoumaru was amused. She always came home in a bad mood when she had to work late.

"Another long day in the office?" he asked.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kagome fumed.

Sesshoumaru smirked and padded across the floor. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he lifted one of her feet and began unrolling the thigh high stocking from her leg. After freeing both feet from their nylon prisons, he kissed the soles of her feet tenderly and began rubbing her heels.

"I'll give you a hundred years to stop that," Kagome groaned.

Sesshoumaru smirked and trailed his kisses up her legs. His hands snaked around her waist. He unzipped her skirt and began pulling it free.

Kagome moaned, "ahhh, Sesshoumaru you spoil me."

"That I do," he replied and continued undressing his girlfriend.

Kagome suddenly sat up. "Oh no!" she cried.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I forgot to pick up my birth control pills at the pharmacy last weekend!" Panic flew across her face, "we can't be doing this Sesshoumaru; it's too risky!"

Sesshoumaru had already stripped to his boxers. He drew Kagome into his arms and cradled her against his chest. He really hated it when she got riled up like this.

"Its okay, Kagome, I've got condoms," he sighed and kissed her on top of the head.

Kagome burst into tears. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry! I know how much you hate condoms."

"Shhh, its okay." he comforted her, "tonight is all about making you feel good. Don't worry about me."

Sesshoumaru left the room to get the condoms and Kagome finished undressing and slipped into a terrycloth robe. Sesshoumaru returned with the condoms and a wet washcloth. Throwing the condoms on the bedside table, he took Kagome's hand and squeezed it. "Just let yourself relax, Kagome." He ran the cool washrag across her tear-stained cheeks. "You're going to forget all about everything that happened before this moment and just feel."

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the washrag and stripped out of his boxers. He opened up the box and removed one condom.

"Here, allow me" Kagome cooed. She took the condom from Sesshoumaru and tried to rip open the packet, but she couldn't get it open. She struggled for a few more moments and much to her dismay, tore the condom as she finally got the package open.

"Damn." Kagome fumed and tossed the offending packet to the floor.

Sesshoumaru already had another package open and was unrolling the condom over his thick erection. Kagome was completely lost in the moment ogling her boyfriend. When she finally looked up, he was smirking with pride.

"Do you like what you see?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Always," Kagome purred and tossed her robe aside. She took another step toward Sesshoumaru and reached out to give his erection a long stroke. Unfortunately, her heel caught the discarded condom. Instinctively her hand closed around Sesshoumaru's erection as she fought to keep upright. Sesshoumaru roared as he fell forward, his penis throbbing in pain from being suddenly used as a handle. Kagome shrieked and the two of them, naked, fell to the floor.

Neither one of them spoke at first. Sesshoumaru landed square on Kagome, knocking the wind from her lungs. Sesshoumaru was having trouble breathing, too, thinking only of the throbbing pain between his legs. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"Damnit!" she wheezed. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked Sesshoumaru, who was still curled in the fetal position with his eyes squeezed shut.

"I'll be fine," Sesshoumaru squeaked in a high octave.

"We're not going to do it are we?" Kagome's voice was resigned.

Sesshoumaru merely groaned.


	17. Higurashi, Inc II

Week 58 Drabble - Theme: Boss  
Title: Higurashi, Inc. II  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Drabble  
Word count: 227  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: AU  
Theme: Boss

Written for Ebony Silks LJ

A/N: A continuation of Higurashi, Inc.

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

Lifting an eyebrow to Kagome's silence, the interviewee broke the silence.

"I trust your time is far too valuable to spend admiring this Sesshoumaru."

Blushing furiously, Kagome extended her hand. "So, you're here for the interview, Mr.. . . "

"Tashio," Sesshoumaru provided. He opened his soft-sided brief case and produced a glossy red folder. "I trust you will find my qualifications are in order. What do you want to know about this Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru?" Kagome repeated, "my, you're old school."

"Always, Ms. Higurashi," Sesshoumaru replied, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

Kagome flipped open the folder and glanced over its contents. After looking for a few moments, she snapped the folder shut.

"You appear to be vastly overqualified to be a mere executive assistant, Mr. Tashio. Can you tell me, why did you apply for this position?"

"What position can you see me in then, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome gulped. A blush warmed her cheeks. "Position?" she squeeked.

Sesshoumaru confidently strode over to Kagome and put a strong arm around her waist. Leaning in he kissed the tip of her nose and grinned.

"Is this how you treat all your applicants, dear wife Kagome? It's no wonder you can't find an assistant."

Kagome smiled shyly, her blush still fresh on her cheeks.

"You sure do know how to entertain a girl during her lunch hour, my dearest Sesshoumaru."


	18. Reunion

Week 59 Oneshot: Theme: Sex  
Title: Reunion  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Oneshot  
Word count: 1028  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Not a lemon  
AU/Canon: A/U  
Theme: Sex

Written for Ebony Silks LJ

A/N: I figured everyone would write a lemon, so I didn't.

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

Sesshoumaru would never admit it to anyone, but he was worried. He thought everything had been going well. Naraku was defeated, his brother had settled in Kaede's village, and he had the beautiful Miko by his side. Why then, he wondered, had Kagome fled back to her own time? What had gone so wrong?

Pride had kept him from retrieving her immediately. She would miss him and she would come back to him repentant of her foolish return to her era. For months he had convinced himself of this, but as months turned into a year and the year turned in to two years, he finally could hold out no longer. He had to find her. He had to have her by his side again.

By the time he was standing next to the well, he had worked himself up into an unusual emotion: worry. Why had she not come back to him, anyway? Fear suddenly gripped him. He should have gone back sooner. What if she were in danger? He had seen her world, and it did not seem dangerous to him. His Miko was stronger than any of the nigen in her time, he was sure of it.

He couldn't wait on her any more. He had to find her. He had to know she was safe. He was no longer content in the knowledge that his beautiful Miko could hold her own. Holding his breath he took one graceful leap into the abyss. Once inside the shrine's well house, Sesshoumaru set his stoic expression and stepped into the world his Kagome had once called home.

Once he stepped into the shrine gardens, his heart skipped a beat. She was near, very near. Sesshoumaru spied Kagome's brother and felt immediate relief. The boy would lead him to his sister. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"You there!" Sesshoumaru called out to the lad. "I was wondering where you could find the girl who lives here. The one named Kagome?"

The lad turned slowly. He took in Sesshoumaru's appearance and his eyes widened in surprise. Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This was not Kagome's brother. This was some other boy and he smelled exactly like his beautiful Miko. Sesshoumaru strode forward and placed a large callused hand on the lad's shoulder. Looking into his eyes, he scented the human again. His nose did not lie. It was his Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru gaped at the person before him. After waiting for her for so long, he never suspected that the flirty, beautiful, sensual Miko before him could look so manly.

Dark eyes flashed in surprise. "Sesshoumaru," a low voice answered.

For once, Sesshoumaru was having difficulty figuring out what to say. Kagome's hair had been chopped short. She had lost a lot of weight. She wore jeans and a decidedly masculine button down shirt. A flat chest had replaced her full breasts.

Sesshoumaru stepped up to the person and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, his eyebrows wrinkled. Yes, the scent was right, so why did this person look so different?

"What's happened to you, Kagome?"

Kagome wouldn't quite meet his eyes. "It would be best if you left, Sesshoumaru," she warned.

"No. Not until you tell me what's happened to you. You're not the person I knew two years ago, Kagome." Sesshoumaru was not accustomed to being confused. He deserved an explanation!

"Sesshoumaru, you won't understand. Please don't call me Kagome anymore. It's Kazuki now." The voice grated at the last.

"Kazuki?" Sesshoumaru looked at his long lost lover with a pained expression. "Why are you masquerading as a man, Kagome? Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"It's not like that! Just leave, Sesshoumaru." Kazuki's voice was resigned. "It's too late. I'm living my life as a man now."

Kazuki turned to leave. Sesshoumaru caught Kazuki in his arms and peered intently into his face.

"You will explain." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kazuki couldn't meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. "I got tired of being the damsel in distress Sesshoumaru. My time in the well changed me. First Inuyasha. . . "

Sesshoumaru growled at the name.

"Please, let me finish," Kazuki pleaded. "First your brother was intent on protecting me, then we defeated Naraku and everything was fine for awhile. But as you know, Inuyasha was so busy mourning Kikyo I couldn't stand it. You saw me for me, at least and what we had. . "

"Have," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"No, Sesshoumaru, what we had was great but I realized something. I was weak. I couldn't stand on my own. I was too vulnerable. So I jumped through the well thinking I'd train and become stronger for you. Stronger so you wouldn't have to protect me anymore."

A low growl was rumbling in Sesshoumaru's chest. "You did not accept my protection, Miko?"

"It's not like that, Sesshoumaru! Honestly, my original intent was to go back to you one day, but something happened. I met Kuro."

"You met another man." Sesshoumaru supplied.

"Not exactly." Kazuki's eyes flashed in defiance. "Kuro was born a woman like me."

"I could have let you have any woman you wanted in the feudal era, Kagome," Sesshoumaru ventured, "Multiple mates aren't unusual."

"You don't understand." Kazuki wrenched free from the taiyouki's grasp.

"You have gotten stronger," Sesshoumaru noted.

"Kuro taught me I don't have to be the person I was born, Sesshoumaru. Kuro showed me I could change. I could become as strong as any man. Kuro taught me I don't have to accept things just because that's how they've always been," Kazuki's voice wavered slightly.

Sesshoumaru shot Kazuki a smoldering look and turned his back.

"Sesshoumaru," Kazuki's voice sounded wounded, "please be happy for me, even if you can't understand."

"I came back for you," Sesshoumaru bit out between gritted teeth.

"I know." Kazuki whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Me, too." Sesshoumaru was gone and back down the well in a flash. He had waited far too long to come for her.

Kazuki watched the blue light flicker from the well house as a single tear grazed down her cheek. For the first time in a year she wondered if she had made a mistake.


	19. Playing Fair

Week 60 Drabble - Theme: Dominance

Title: Playing Fair

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: ficlet  
Word count: 178  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Silly  
AU/Canon: A/U  
Theme: Dominance

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled when Kagome snatched the remote control from his hands.

"Give it back," he demanded.

"No," Kagome smiled. "We're going to watch what I want to tonight."

Sesshoumaru made another grab for the remote, but just before his fingers caught her wrist, Kagome jumped up from the couch, laughing. Pulling her shirt out just a little, she dropped the little black box between her breasts in her bra.

"Come and get it now, big guy, I dare ya." Kagome taunted.

Sesshoumaru bolted from the couch and chased the laughing girl around the couch three times before he finally snatched the back of her jeans and pulled her to him. His other arm snaked around her waist and he nibbled on her neck. Kagome moaned in pleasure. Sesshoumaru let go of her jeans and slid a hand under her shirt, quickly retrieving his prize. Smirking, he sat back down on the couch and switched the television channel.

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Kagome pouted.

"All's fair in love and control of the clicker." He replied with a smile.


	20. The Compliment

Week 61 Oneshot - Theme: The Best  
Title: The Compliment  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Erotica  
Word count: 457  
Rating: M  
Warnings: naughty!  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: The Best

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The series and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from these stories. They are merely my interpretation of the characters for entertainment purposes._

* * *

Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru pushed the feisty girl up against the wall, grinning wickedly. His perfectly white fangs glinted over his nearly non-existent lips. He leaned in closer to her face, and her eyes widened at the sight of his golden eyes bleeding red.

"But Sesshoumaru, I meant it as a compliment!"

Kagome couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru was so upset. She had told him that he was a better kisser than any male she'd been with, and he clearly wasn't pleased with her praise.

"You will learn how to compliment this Sesshoumaru properly," he sneered and leaned in closer.

"But Sesshoumaru!"

"You will be silent." Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet, yet commanding. He lifted a skilled claw against Kagome's cream colored shirt, slicing it from her body expertly. Kagome gasped.

"I said you will be silent," he demanded and continued with his conquest, slicing off her bra. Kagome almost protested, but one glance from the deadly taiyiouki kept the whimper from escaping her lips. Sesshoumaru began nipping at her neck, making a trail of small scratches against her milky white skin down her collarbone and to the tip of her right breast. He flicked his tongue over the pert nipple and bit it lightly. "Careful," he murmured his warning.

Kagome bit her lip in an effort to remain silent as commanded as he moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention. She squirmed at the sensation, earning her a firm growl from the dog demon in warning to remain still as well as silent. A lump rose in her throat as Sesshoumaru made his way down her stomach.

"Oh Gods," Kagome thought, "I'm never going to be able to be quiet or still if he keeps this…" Kagome's thoughts were halted as her newly sliced skirt fell to the ground. Her legs trembled in fear and anticipation. She bit the insides of her cheeks and went rigid in an effort to obey when he drug his tongue up the center of her underwear. Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"Now what do you say?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"You're so much better…" Kagome began, but a low growl cut her off mid sentence.

"Better isn't the word, miko. Tell me, Kagome, what is this Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru pushed a long digit past the cotton panties, dipping into her wetness. Kagome was gasping as he played her expertly.

"What do you say to this Sesshoumaru?" he demanded.

"You're the best!" she howled as her release washed over her lithe body. Her legs became limp. Sesshoumaru sliced her panties away and lifted her to his throbbing erection.

"That's right Kagome," he breathed as he sheathed himself in her wetness, "I AM the best, and don't you forget it."


End file.
